The Cat of Kuroshitsuji
by emiko uchiha wolf demon
Summary: A mysterious Cat-Demon suddenly shows up at the Phantomhive Estate...  Knowing Sebastian, who loves cats, he will ask his Young Master, Earl Ciel Phantomhive, if he can keep the seemingly harmless stray cat...


**Chapter 1: Arrival of a Cat-Girl?**

It was like any other day at the Phantomhive manor when she appeared.

Sebastian -the families butler- was on his way to feed their demon

dog, Pluto, when a beautiful sight caught his eye. His vermillion eye's

glistened as he nearly snatched the black creature up caressing its

tummy and paws. "Its been a while my friend..." A small smile

graced his lips adding to his handsome face as he whispered in a

light British accent "Cats are the best!"A slight pink coloring his cheeks.

The small cat gave him look that snapped him out of his trance there was

a familiar glint in the creatures matching vermillion orbs.

Sebastian gave the cat a small smile "Birds of a feather you and me

are, eh, young one?" he placed a hand on the side of the cat's face and

it leaned into it purring a bit.

He stood thenholding the cat. "Let us see if Master Ciel will let me keep

you..." Pluto howled and whimpered in jealousy but as usual was

ignored.

The master of the house, a young man of eighteen who bore an eye patch on his

right eye gave Sebastian an odd look his British accent thick

"You...want to keep that stray as a...pet...?" Sebastian gave

Ciel on of his usual odd smiles "If you don't mind my lord." Ciel sighed

heavily "Whatever... just clean up after it, don't let it distract

you, and keep it out of my way..." Sebastian's smile grew in the

slightest. "Thank you my lord." Ciel waved him away continuing

his paperwork and Sebastian headed back to his room to prepare a bed

for it. He set it down on his bed as he placed a pillow and some

blankets it basket. "Do you have a name?" he paused for an

answer then nodded smiling "How lovely." The cat nodded in

thanks. Sebastian then turned and gestured to different doors.

"That's the bathroom, and the closet, when your ready to show your

other form I have extra clothes in there, now if you'll excuse me I

have to tend to the young master you understand yes?" The cat

nodded once meowing and Sebastian smiled and left closing the door

behind him. The cat sat in the window for a considerably long time,

but after a while a dark aura began to form around the cat and

it's shape changed.

**Chapter 2: The Cat Can Talk?**

Sebastian walked around the mansion doing his daily chores, which included

catching Mey-Rin and a few stacks of falling dishes, scolding the

flame happy chef Bardroy, and also scolding the gardener named

Finnian who though he was a young boy was stronger than fifty men.

After everyone was finished eating dinner and the dishes were done and he

tucked the young master Ciel in and then headed to his room to check

on the newest resident of the Phantomhive manor. When he opened his

door his casual smile widened as he closed the door behind him a slim

and curvy figure sat on his bed wearing nothing but one of his far to big dress shirts. The figure turned to look at him, it was a young girl who appeared to be around eighteen or nineteen her

silken skin was a light golden brown. She was long and skinny but

looked around either 5"5' or 5"6' she stared up at Sebastian

everything about her features was doll-like from her big curious

vermillion eyes to her full pouty lips that were in an 'o' shape and

her jet black tresses that hung in spiral curls down her back. Her

beauty rivaled even the great Aphrodite. Sebastian's smile remained

the same as his lips parted. "It's a pleasure to meet the real you

Miss Anya." Anya nodded. "I wish I could say the same, Mr.

Sebastian Michaelis" She turned looking out the window. "Thank

you for letting me stay...if there's anything you would like in

return please don't hesitate to ask." Sebastian gave her one of his

weird smiles. "I'll keep that in mind Miss Anya..." She nodded

once and then fell asleep. Sebastian simply smiled and pulled the

covers over her "Goodnight Miss Anya" he said as he blew out the

candle and disappeared into the darkness.

**Chapter 3: The Cat on the Roof ?**

Mey-Rin practically barged into Ciel's office her cockney accent was thick

"Please pardon my rudeness sir! But there's a girl standin' on the

roof!" Ciel's visible eye widened. " What?"the clumsy maid fidgeted

with the skirt of her uniform " Y-yes and she's not properly

dressed either! She's wearin' nothin' but a man's dress shirt!" Ciel

sighed. "Sebastian, take care of it, now." Sebastian bowed his

head slightly placing his right hand over his heart an amused smile

plastered on his face. "Yes, my lord"

Mey-Rin accompanied Sebastian outside to once again see the spectacle, and

indeed there was a figure on the roof in nothing but a gentlemans

dress shirt but it wasn't a girl it was a black cat. Sebastian

suppressed a laugh and turned to look at Mey-Rin and she was thrown

into a panic flapping her arms like a bird. "No realleh' she was

ere' I swear Sebastian!" Sebastian sighed lightly "Alright I'll

handle it, now back to work..." Mey-Rin jumped saluting and ran

off. "R-right away sir!" In one swift movement he was on the

roof caressing the cat and off in la la land. Ciel growled opening

the window "Oi! You up there, what the bloody name are you doing? I

want my tea!" Sebastian ignored him mumbling something incoherent

about cats. Ciel sighed heavily slamming the window shut mumbling

"Stupid cat lover..."

**Chapter 4: The Cat ... A New Maid ?**

Anya sat on Sebastian's bed in her human form. "Mr. Sebastian, if I'm going to distract you from your work perhaps I should stay in this form? Your number one priority is the young master yes?" Sebastian nodded "You are correct, Ms. Anya, and if you prefer your current form I could introduce you to the young master as a new maid." Anya smiled clearly amused. "Sure, why not" Sebastian returned the smilethen headed for the door "Good, I'll make preparations right away." She nodded mumbling a quiet 'thank you', but what she didn't see was the glint in the black butlers eyes as he softly closed the door.

Ciel looked up from his paperwork . "Sebastian who's this?" Sebastian gestured to the girl standing before him who looked about one or two years older than Ciel. "This is Anya, she's from America you know,the new maid I told you about." Ciel nodded examining the girl's flawless form. Her tresses were pulled into high and long pigtails,

If Ciel were still human he would have blushed. He gave her a pleasant smile. "Welcome to the Phantomhive manor." Shenodded polightly. "Thank you very much my Lord, I will do my best." Ciel's smile was genuine. "No, thank you, would you wait for me in the hall?" she nodded and departed. "Of Course my lord." Ciel's eyes shifted to Sebastian. "So it would seem I have another demon servant..." Sebastian bowed slightly smiling. "So it would my lord" Ciel was silent for a moment then stood. "Come Sebastian, we must tell the other servants." Sebastian nodded. "Yes, my lord."

As Ciel and Anya stood at the top of the grand stare case the other servants stared wide-eyed at her. Mey-Rin especially, she opened her mouth to say something but Anya smiled putting a finger to her lips

as if to shush Mey-Rin and her mouth automatically snapped shut. Ciel then spoke. "This is Anya, and starting today she will be working here as a maid." With that said Ciel and Sebastian departed. Anya descended the stair case gracefully smiling at them. "Hello, what are your names?" the teenaged emerald eyed boy grinned at her

blushing a bit as he pointed to himself his British accent thick "I'm Finnian, but everyone calls me Finny!" she giggled a bit then a scruffy faced blonde man stepped forward giving her a big grin he also had a thick British accent. "I'm Bardroy, but everyone calls me Bard" The red haired glasses wearing girl was shy as she introduced herself. I'm Mey-Rin." Anya smiled. "Well its nice to meet all of you, I hope we can become good friends."

**Chapter 5: The Cat ... Surpried ?**

The next morning Anya awoke to the voice of Sebastian Michaelis. She blinked looking up at him as he spoke. "Ms. Anya, the 'young' master wishes to see you in his office." Anya nodded once standing revealing her short frilly nightgown " Yes sir" She smirked as he stared for a brief second hiseye's flashed a hot pink. She smiled. "Sebastian, I have to get dressed..." He stared at her for another brief second then regained his composure. "Of

Course, please excuse me." he then took his leave. Anya stepped into the shower washing the necessary parts then stepped out wrapping a warm fluffy towel around herself.

After she finished getting ready Anya headed to Ciel's office. She knocked

once and a quiet voice came from behind the door. "Come in." Anya opened the door and shut it behind her smiling a bit. "You wanted to see me my lord?" Ciel nodded setting his pen down. "I'll get straight to the point. We don't have a contract, there's nothing binding you here, so why do you stay?" The demon maid simply smiled

at him. "Why? Simply because, I'm bored and have nothing better to do." Ciel smirked. "I see, well then I have something I need your assistance with."

She smiled. "And what might that be my lord?" Ciel's smirk

widened. "I need you to be a man."

**Chapter 6: The Cat and The Grim Reaper?**

Anya looked thoroughly confused for a second but her pouty lips soon

pulled up into a smile, a truly curious and amused smile. "Oh?"

Ciel watched her lips move with a slight interest. "Do tell me

more..." She said. Ciel chuckled lightly then gestured for

Sebastian to come forward, He complied handing Anya a letter from the

queen. As she skimmed through it Sebastian spoke. "There have been

a string of murders in a small town in the north called

Chestersville, All the of the victims are young males between the

ages of sixteen and nineteen. The Queen requests our assistance, even

the profilers haven't been able to find the un-sub, or un-sub's"

(Un-sub is the 'unidentified subject, aka the 'bad guy' Profilers use

evidence from crime scenes and information such as who how and why

the un-sub kills, on the un-sub to predict the his or her movements

and then catch them) Anya smiled at them. "So I'm the bait

then?" Ciel nodded "Yes, you and myself." Anya's smile didn't

waver in the slightest as she gestured to her lovely tresses. "I

guess I better chop these off then huh?"

Anya stood next to Ciel her long tresses now a short and choppy boy's cut.

"So the killer usually kidnaps his victims around this time right?"

Ciel nodded looking at his pocket watch and she giggled lightly to

herself thinking of how old-fashioned Ciel was the year was 1988 and

he still carried around the same pocket watch from over 100 years

ago. "Yes," Ciel said "We better start walking" she nodded

once smiling. "Yes my lord."

They'd been walking for a while when they heard a loud crash they ran around

a corner toward the noise and stopped suddenly a boy lay there his

body mangled Anya looked up in time to see a figure escaping in the

distance. She pointed toward it. "My Lord," he nodded "Go."

She disappeared in a flash gaining on the figure quickly

she saw a shock of long red hair and leaped for her target tackling

the figure to the ground.

The person struggled considerably but she pinned them a loud and annoyed

cry erupted from them and she saw their face. The man growled "Who

do you think you are I'll-!" he was abruptly silent when he got a good look at his assailant. His

eyes began to sparkle with something that made Anya nervous. "My

my," the redhead male said his yellow and green eyes undressing

her. "Shouldn't you by as lady dinner first before we get this

far?" It took a minute for Anya to realize she was still dressed as

a boy. She stood taking a step back making her voice a little gruff.

"My apologies..." She took a moment to examine the odd man before

her, for some reason he refured to himself as a 'lady' he was indeed

slim and curvy but was obviously not a woman. It was then that she

realized she was zoning out she tuned back in hearing the man's

ramblings. " Weeeell you may look a little young but your just so

cute! And those mysterious eyes! Your a demon aren't you?" Anya

cut him off before he could say anything else. " Whats your name?"

the man grinned revealing his shark like teeth holding his hand up so

that only his pointer finer, pinkie finger and thumb were showing

while he stuck his tongue out to the side. "DEEEATH!" he

shouted Anya raised a thin eyebrow. "Scuse' me?" the man giggled.

"Its my catch phrase! But any who." He put emphasis on the word

'who'. "My names Grell Sutcliff!~3 Whats yours?" She was

getting ready to answer when she felt a hand on her shoulder...

**Chapter 7: The Cat,The Lord, The Demon, and The Grim Reaper?**

Anya turned quickly ready to defend herself but she relaxed when she saw who it was. Sebastian spoke calmly. "Adam, there you are we've been looking for you..." Anya opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Grell. " Oh so that's your name! And I see you know Bassy!" Anya nodded once, however Sebastian, not wanting to deal with Grell at the moment, turned and began to walk away. "Come Adam we must meet up with the young master." She nodded "Yes sir" Grell pouted. "As cold as ever Bassy! Call me, Ad-chaaaan!" Grell blew Anya a kiss and disappeared. Anya Glanced up at Sebastian and she could see him shivering she smirked a bit. "Cold?" He stared at nothing. "No," Sebastian then sighed "I cant believe hes still hanging around here..." Anya pointed backwards. "Who? That Grell guy? What is he an old flame or something?" She smiled playfully at him, he just frowned. "More like an old annoyance." Anya giggled.

They reached the carriage without any other problems Sebastian out of habit offered to help Anya in but she gave him chuckled lightly. " I'm a boy remember?" Sebastian smiled. "Your right my apologies, Adam." Anya sat across from Ciel as Sebastian drove. Ciel glanced up. "What took you so long?" Anya simply smiled. " I ran into Grell Sutcliff." Ciel sighed. " That fool is still lurking around here?" She nodded politely and Ciel's sigh was heavier than the last causing Anya to giggle lightly. Ciel gave her an embarrassed scowl then stared at the drawn curtains of the small carriage window.


End file.
